Rex Shaw
History In the beginning... Rex Dominick Shaw is a Pure-Blood wizard. He was born on May 5, 2000 during a rare conjunction of 7 celestial bodies Geoff Shaw, an astronomer, and Melinda Taylor welcomed a healthy baby boy, his name is Rex Dominick Shaw. His birth was right on schedule, during a planetary alignment his father was more excited about then the birth of his son, his mother, was less enthusiastic about the stars. Rex, in the eleven short years before he was sent off to school took notice of his father's love of astronomy, and would sit out with Geoff nightly. Together, bundled up in the freezing cold, drinking hot cocoa, and drawing constellations. It took only a few more years for Melinda to notice her son had inherited her artistic abilities, Melinda was an extraordinary artist. Now that Rex had something in common with his mother other than good-looks, his days were filled with blank canvas, and paint, and his nights with cocoa, and shooting stars. It was pretty good life for any kid, until he turned seventeen. His preteen-age years were rough, he began 'bump back' with more veracity. Disobeying not only his parents, callously testing the mettle of anyone who told him what for. He was disowned for simple fraternization with what the Shaw family call 'lesser beings'. As is customary in any upstanding Pure-Blood house, Half-Bloods, Muggles and Muggle-Borns, Half-Breeds, Creatures/Beings, and so on, and so forth were all disapproved of. Rex knew better than to ever associate himself with anyone who was not Pure of blood, or non-human for that matter. Like the blood in his veins compels him, Rex is, and always will be the type that likes push his luck. He cavorted with Muggle girls, he befriended Muggle-borns, and Half-bloods, he was seen socializing with them in public no less, on more than one occasion. In doing so, he pays the price, blasted from his own family tree he has squandered the financial means, and social standing of the good name Shaw. He was making a living for himself as a model in the muggle fashion world, it was through his peers, and colleagues he rediscovered his passion for art. His friends had tattoos, terrible ones, and although Rex would never mar his perfect skin, no one can deny he has an eye for placement, and a very steady hand. As of late Rex is putting his own artistic skills to use as a (Wizarding) Tattoo Artist. : Family Hope Finch Hope is the love of Rex' life, and he is embarrassed by the fact that she almost got away because he let her. Rex met this peculiar sunflower at the Leaky Cauldron, after introducing himself it didn't take long for his charm to present itself. He said himself that he was trying to impress her and that he was flirting with her, he also contradicted himself claiming that he didn't want to make her his. Which they both now know was a lie. He hurt himself in the process of what he called "protecting her". When she gathered her courage first and came to him, he took everything back, telling her the truth. Telling Hope about the way actually he felt about her. :Rex and Hope embarked on a whirlwind romance, they traveled together to some of his old haunts along the Southeastern United States. Almost immediately on the return home Rex did what some of his American friends would have thought unthinkable for him. He proposed, and Hope accepted. The couple were to be married on the 18th of September 2022. Regan Shaw Regan is Rex and Hope's daughter. He is slowly being introduced as "Daddy" and not Rex. Melinda and Geoff Shaw Melinda and Geoff are Rex's parents, former family members he would say. Rex thinks that he still has some sort of relationship with he dad. They don't talk as much, but he dad does send him constellation charts every couple of months. His mother's last words to him were "I have no son." He does like to show up around the family home in New Hampshire to rub it in her face, the only way she could ever erase him would have been to kill him and she wasn't going to do that. Clyde Shaw Clyde and Rex are cousins, their father's are brothers. Background Personality He was the pride of his family, Rex Dominick, his name was chosen because it means 'King of the Lords'. In a very long line of Pure-Bloods, with the all too common reputation for removing those who no longer carried themselves as "true, and perfect" Pure-Bloods, Rex has become nothing more than another burn mark on the family tree. He is still very arrogant, the kind of person that lives under the impression that all eyes are on him at all times. He is also been known to show a sense of nobility that is very rare in his bloodline. The choice Rex made to socialize with the "lesser beings" was often him coming to aid of a younger person, male or female in the midst of harassment. Appearance Possessions The Arthouse Abilities Art Rex is a gifted artist he started drawing when he was very young, since the first time he put pen to paper he hasn't loved anything else. He has his own preferential style, surrealism which he can to appreciate during his foray into the muggle world. Transfiguration Rex knows what he needs to on the topic of Transfiguration, he knows how to protect himself, he has learned to apply a number of techniques into his tattoo work. He is able to make use of Transformation, and Vanishing spells with ease. Human Transfiguration plays a large role in his career. Charms Rex is no more skilled in Charms than Transfiguration. A master of the basics, he can cast a shield, and he is pretty sure he might have a patronus something masculine, and hairy. He is capable of performing mostly protective, defensive and few offensive spells. Relationships Whereabouts With his girls at Hope's Apartment Working out of the Arthouse Category:Character